


那由多讨厌虫子

by Suberr



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: cp：五稜结人x 旭那由多过去捏造注意，炼铜描写有，雷者慎入（没有真的rape，只是猥亵）作者有病放完文抛股
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Asahi Nayuta
Kudos: 4





	那由多讨厌虫子

**Author's Note:**

> cp：五稜结人x 旭那由多
> 
> 过去捏造注意，炼铜描写有，雷者慎入（没有真的rape，只是猥亵）  
> 作者有病  
> 放完文抛股

天才总有一些怪癖，那由多也不例外，结人对此已经见怪不怪，何况比起那由多的臭脾气，洁癖只能算是无关紧要无伤大雅。

那由多第一次来自己的公寓，只打开门往里略微瞅了一眼便皱着脸走掉了；第二次他带来了全套的清洁工具，包括遮挡头发的三角巾、口罩围裙和手套。

“我可是抽出了宝贵的练习时间来帮你，你可要好好感激我。”那由多说。

可是正常的高中男生房间不都是这样的吗，结人想，而且也不是很脏啊，毕竟自己每周都有按时打扫。

但结人没有说出口，他和那由多一起归类那些音乐CD漫画杂志女优写真，挪动了沙发和床，连吊灯和天花板也全部擦过。

看着那由多上下忙碌的身影和熟稔的动作，结人没说出口的还有另一句话，这可不像是热恋男友，倒像是结婚五年的妻子了。

打扫完公寓，他们一起做了两人火锅作为晚餐。饭后那由多同样坚持清洗完所有的碗筷并把剩饭剩菜封好放进冰箱。洗完澡也要再擦一遍浴室。

“这不是又出汗了吗？”结人抱怨道。

“那我不做了，回家。”

接收到那由多的白眼，结人又忍气吞声重新拿起水管和抹布。

等他们忙完已经过了半夜12点，事实上早已超过结人平时睡眠时间许多，做不做也不是那么重要了，倒不如说身体和意识都叫嚣着休息。这时候旁边的那由多反而翻身跨上来，不安分地蹭着他的大腿，“我要做。”

“我讨厌虫子。”这是那由多解释自己洁癖的理由，除此之外他并不打算多说。

他不打算告诉结人过去的经历，公子哥是绝对不会明白的。他曾在幽暗的灯光下近距离观察过各种虫子移动的轨迹，排成一列运送面包屑的蚂蚁，绕着弧线爬来爬去的蟑螂，印象最深的是一只灰色蜘蛛，它长毛的腿当时离眼睛可能只有1厘米。

他才12岁，当然忤逆不了一个成年人。母亲的男友将他压在地板上，发硬的器官抵在他的牛仔裤上摩擦。

男人托辞说都怪你妈去上夜班了害得我很寂寞。

而母亲白天回家则抱着他哭，请你原谅妈妈，我们还要依靠男人的钱生活。

那由多在母亲的怀里漠然地想，这是没有办法的事，弱者一定会被强者践踏抛弃，除了变强以外别无他法。

他想起灰色蜘蛛在他面前吃掉一只被网困住的飞蛾的情景，飞蛾扑扇着翅膀正像无力挣扎着的自己。但他毕竟还有音乐，他还可以靠音乐割破命运的黑暗。那由多攥紧拳头。

蜘蛛垂了下来，仿佛虚空之中陡然出现，慢悠悠地晃动蛛丝。那由多屏住了呼吸，像脱力的秋蝉从依附的树干往后倒，结人拉住了他。

“哎呀，打扫得这么干净居然还有蜘蛛，不知道之前它躲在哪里呢。”

结人轻松地拿起床边的帽子一划，走到窗边开窗将蜘蛛倒掉。

“你竟然不打死它。”

“蜘蛛可是益虫，能帮人类消灭蚊子。”结人乐呵呵地说。

“不做了，我要回家。”不对，家里的状况可能更糟糕，这里好歹打扫了一整天，又一一确认过所有的角落。只不过是一只蜘蛛。

那由多重新躺回床上，伸手拍拍旁边的空位，待结人上来以后，蜷成一团滚进对方怀里。

FIN


End file.
